discardedworldfandomcom-20200216-history
Pit
The lostkin equivalent to the human Hell, is is a place where lostkin who murder the helpless or the unfulfilled or rape other lostkin are sent to rot for 200 cranes . They are not able to engage in social interaction, and are stuck into a small room for the duration of their punishment. After serving their 200 cranes, regardless of how old they are or if they were fulfilled, they are destroyed by Vergeten or Teke. The Gods have been known to forget lostkin stuffed into this fowl place, and some have been inside of the Pit for much longer than 200 cranes and have no hope of being remembered. Retrieval It is possible to retrieve a lostkin from the pit, though it is extremely hard to do. Kadana has been known to strike up a deal with lostkin to retrieve their loved ones from this place, though the price is usually ridiculously high. The retrieved lostkin also gets an entirely new physical appearance, so Vergeten cannot identify them on sight. The disadvantages of living as a retrieved lostkin outnumber the advantages, but many lostkin do not realize this as they are bargaining with Kadana. Disadvantages *The lostkin cannot communicate or ask the Goddess or any of her allies, (Luonto, Teke, The Minor Dieties, or certain Priests of the Goddess), for help. They will be destroyed on the spot and Kadana cannot and will not do anything to stop it. *The lostkin is revived looking completely different than how they did before entering the Pit, and possibly thousands of miles away from the ones who paid for their retrieval. *If marked, the lostkin's mark turns a color that is hideous against their skin and looks similar to a wound. It is also extremely sensitive to pain. *They must do the will of Kadana whenever he asks, which is more often than he would like to admit. *The lostkin's cycle of 100 cranes reset, so they must watch the loved ones who bargained for their release pass on without them. If Kadana favors the lostkin, he may add on cranes to their life. This could technically be an advantage or disadvantage, depending on what the lostkin wants. *The retrieved never has a chance at becoming fulfilled, no matter how hard they attempt to complete their quest. It is impossible for a retrieved to complete it. Advantages *Possibility at an extremely long lifespan. *Exit out of the pit and solitude. *Kadana bestows some form of protection upon the retrieved, though he cannot prevent their destruction at the hand of another god, goddess, or priests of Vergeten who know how to remove the retrieved. *Kadana does not care if the lostkin commits their crime again, and will even cover it up for them (to an extent. Kadana, and every other God, does not favor rape.) Roleplay Notes It is possible to create a retrieved character, or have a character thrown into the Pit retrieved. However, retrieved lostkin are extremely rare and getting Kadana to rescue them is very difficult. Due to this, there is a limit on retrieved characters. There may only be 1 for every 20 characters. This limit may go up or down, depending on how many people join the roleplay and the overall interest in retrieval. In order to create retrieve a character, you must have an open character slot. In order to create a character with a retrieval in their background, you must message an admin and give us a good reason as to why we should gift you a spot. Category:Worlds